


The promise

by Nerdy_Dragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Dragon/pseuds/Nerdy_Dragon
Summary: “I’m so sorry – how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?”“I’d like that – very much.”Newt went to New York to fulfill his promise.





	

From what he had imagined, their meeting after almost a year wasn’t supposed to be like this.

His didn’t specified his time of arrival in letters, as his knew he’ll arrive at New York in the afternoon and Tina will most probably be at work during that time.

After spending his afternoon inside a coffee shop feeling anxious, trying to deduce when Tina will be back from her work and waiting for clock to tick by, he finally arrived at the doorstep of Goldstein’s resident.

Is he even allowed to be here? He vaguely remembered Tina wasn’t allowed to have males in the premises. Straightly apparate into her apartment might be a solution for not alerting others, but that was rude, not to mention most houses owned by wizards were normally imposed with anti-apparition charm.

Or he can find a place tonight and meet her tomorrow…? But he wrote to her saying he’ll be arriving today. It won’t be good to keep her waiting.

Merlin’s beard he should have wrote the time and save himself from this.

After standing on the doorstep for a few minutes feeling like an idiot, Pickett lifted his head from his breast pocket and clicked furiously.

“Alright, alright. I’ll knock the door. But I’ll leave and come back if there isn’t any answer. Wouldn’t want to disturb the Goldsteins.”

He knocked softly on the wooden door.

Is it too soft? Should he knock again? But he don’t want to alarm anyone.

“Queenie did you forget something again…” his heart skipped a beat hearing that familiar voice. Suddenly the door opened. Warm glow of light filled the dark corridor, “oh.”

“Newt.” Tina startled.

This is totally _not_ how he imagined it. He did not intended to surprise her.

“Hi, Tina.” Newt smiled sheepishly.

She shoved him inside and peeked out the door to ensure nobody heard them.   

“Is it inconvenience for me to be here? We can-”

“No, no. It’s okay. I expected you to arrive much earlier. The only ship from England today is in the afternoon.”

Ah, investigating team. How could he forget about that?

“It is. I planned to meet you after you get off your work. Where’s Queenie?” Newt asked, suddenly aware that it’s just both of them inside the apartment.

“She went out to meet some friends. So…do you want to bunk in here?”

“I’ll sleep inside my case tonight, thank you.”                                        

The sentence came out harsher then he intended. “No, I mean, thanks, for letting me staying here.”

“Sure, make yourself at home. I knew you would bring your case with you even though Madam Picquery specifically asked you not to.” Tina smiled.

Awkward silence fell upon them.

He was much better in writing than talking to her in person. It was already half past six should he asked her out for dinner it sounded too much like a date no maybe it won’t if he ask casually wait what if she had eaten…ouch!

Pickett, now crawled up on his shoulder, poked him. It pointed it long fingers at the case his was still carrying.

Oh how could he forget about it?

“Tina, I’ve come to give you the book.” Newt set his case down, unlatched it and walked down the stairs into his cabin. Tina followed him down.

The first book he’d written, newly published, laid on his worktable. “There you go.”

“ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.” Tina traced the title of the book on the cover, reading out loud. “This is beautiful!” She said gleefully. As she opened the book and started flipping through the pages, Pickett climbed out of his pocket and hopped onto the book, urging her to flip faster until she was on the page describing Bowtruckles. There were illustrations for every single creatures in the book. The drawing for Bowtruckles clearly resembled the one standing on it, looking smug.

“He could be quite a show off sometimes.” Newt sighed. Pickett clicked loudly, disagreeing.

“You drew them yourself?” Tina asked. Newt nodded in response, “Which is also the reason I spent years on this book. Need to see those creatures by my own eyes before I jot down their traits and draw them.”

“You met every single one of them?” Tina exclaimed admirably. The book contained hundreds of magical creatures, it would certainly take some time to go to their habitat, study them, and came out with detail explanations. “I met most of them while traveling, but there’re some I met while I was still in Hogwarts. There’s a Forbidden Forest just beside the school compound fully habitat by magical creatures. You should visit it sometimes. There are even centaurs living in it, but they’re not friendly to human so better don’t disturb them. It’s one of the oldest magical forest I’ve ever been too.”

“Already been a rule-breaker since you’re at school, huh? They wouldn’t name it _Forbidden_ forest just for fun Mr. Scamander.” Tina joked.

Newt smiled shyly, “As long as I didn’t get caught.”

He stood awkwardly beside her as Tina flipped through the pages, briefly reading the description and admiring illustrations of the creatures. She stopped at those she met during Newt’s trip to New York last year. Niffler, occamy, demiguise, swooping evil and much more.

He couldn’t helped but stared at her, fascinated by the fact that her brown eyes were focusing on the words he’d written. She tucked her hair behind her ear, finger tracing the drawing of a swooping evil. He remembered she said she like it while his swooping evil rescued them out of the death chamber.

That wasn’t the first time he got himself into dangerous situation. With Pickett by his side, he was sure that he was able to get out from his own if Tina wasn’t being dragged into death sentence because of him. However they wouldn’t be caught if Tina didn’t hand him over to MACUSA in an International Wizarding Confederation’s meeting…well, he did break the laws anyway…

“One more thing,” Tina’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts, “since the author is standing in front of me, can I get a signed copy?”

“You got my signatures from every letters I owled you.” He said so but he fetched a quill on his table and dipped it into his ink bottle.

_To Tina,_

_The American auror that shared an adventure with me in New York._

He signed his name carefully, making sure he won’t accidentally smudge the writing.

“It wasn’t a pleasant way to travel New York to be honest.” Tina said. “But – yeah, I missed it.”

“I missed _you_.”

Did he said that out loud?

Tina gawked at him.

Merlin’s beard he did. He shouldn’t have said that.

“Dinner? I’m starving.” She asked, ignoring the words he just blurted out.

“Sure.”

They climbed out his suitcase. Once both of them creeped out the house (Tina needed to make sure nobody found out about Newt), Tina hold his hand that wasn’t carrying his suitcase with and they disapparted.

Newt was glad the street lights were dim enough to conceal his blush as Tina kept holding his hand after she apparated them in a dark alley. She held his hand firmly, as they slowly walk into a restaurant she recommended.

♪

_Newton Artemis Fido Scamander_

“Teenie, I know he has a great name, but you’ve been repeating it inside your head for the whole morning.” Queenie told her sister. With a flick of her wand the empty plates flew into the sink and washed themselves.  

“Stop reading my mind!” Tina growled, hands covering her ears even though she perfectly understood that wouldn’t stop Queenie’s legilimency.

“Can’t help it. It’s rare to see you blush.” She chuckled. “How’s dinner yesterday? Did anything happened? I haven’t get a chance to even look at the book he gave you since you were reading it all night.”

“Nothing happened.” Tina cleared her throat and replied. Mercy Lewis she should stop acting like a teenage girl.

Queenie glanced at her dreamily, “I wouldn’t considered _that_ as nothing, given that both of you are so shy to admit your feelings. Did Newt–”

The suitcase in the living room creaked opened. A head with brown curls popped out. Newt Scamander’s green eyes blinked at the sight where Tina crawled over the table, a hand covering her sister’s mouth.

“Morning!” Tina squeaked. Queenie’s voice muffled through her hand.

 “Morning.” Newt climbed out of his case and greeted, awkwardly. Tina’s hand left Queenie’s mouth. “Are you ready to go?”

“She’s more than ready.” Queenie said with a smirk, ignoring fierce glance from her sister.

_Stop it you’re making him nervous._

“I don’t think I’m the reason he’s nervous, Teenie.” Queenie purred. Newt’s green eyes darted between them, confused.

Tina rolled her eyes at Queenie while leading Newt out the doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them are too cute and pure for this world hahahahha I love to see them being awkwardly affectionate with each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
